Sunbae,pls
by yeojaakoriya23
Summary: Yixing yang terlambat dihari pertama ujiannya dan ditambah lagi ia harus duduk disebelah sunbae macam Suho ini. / "SIALAN KAU! AKAN KU POTONG ANU MU NANTI,ASDFGHJKL!" SULAY EXO. EXO COUPLE
_**yeojakoria present.**_

 _ **Tittle : Sunbae,pls.**_

 _ **main cast: SULAY EXO**_

 _ **disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya,kecuali Suho .gggg**_

 _ **warning : BOYS LOVE,YAOI,BIKIN MUAL,MENYEBABKAN SERANGAN JANTUNG,DLL.**_

.

.

HAPPY READING㈳8

* * *

Yixing menguapkan mulutnya lebar lalu melihat kearah dinding kamarnya dan melihat jam dindingnya

"Oh.. jam 7.." gumam Yixing pelan lalu mengucek matanya. Sedetik kemudian...

"HAH?JAM 7?! GAWAT AKU TERLAMBAT! MAMAAAAA..." teriak Yixing heboh lalu berlari secepat kilat kearah kamar mandinya. Namun...

 _GEDEBUKKK!_

 _"ADAWWWW!"_

* * *

Suho berjalan kearah kelas yang akan menjadi tempat dia melaksanakan ujian.

' _hah... membosankan sekali. Eh btw aku duduk dengan siapa ya?'_ ucap Suho dalam hati lalu melihat kearah meja nya yang sudah tertera nama kedua makhluk yang akan menduduki tempat tersebut.

 ** _KIM JOONMYEON &_** ZHANG ** _YIXING_**

Suho membaca nama itu. Itu namanya dan... Zhang Yixing? Siapa Zhang Yixing?

Ia melihat kearah _**kedua**_ bangku yang masih kosong tersebut.

' _ternyata Zhang Kicing itu belum datang'_ batinnya lalu menaruh tasnya dibangku. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya dan mengambil buku fisikanya dari dalam tas importnya.

Ya, _Suho itu kaya. Semua orang tahu itu._

Sudah kaya,tampan pula. Eits,bukan hanya kaya dan tampan, Suho ini sangat pintar, _ **lho.**_

Memang sempurna.

.

.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya ketika ia mulai merasa bosan membaca buku fisika yang kelewat tebalnya itu. Ia pun melihat keseluruh penjuru kelas.

'T _ernyata sudah ramai'_ ucap Suho dalam hati. Ia pun menoleh kearah bangku sebelahnya yang masih kosong.

"Ck,bahkan makhluk yang ku ketahui rupa nya itu belum datang juga" gumam Suho malas. Suho kemudian melihat kearah Taeyeon yang duduk didepannya.

"Hei,Taeyeon" Suho menepuk pelan pundak Taeyeon. Yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh kebelakang.

"Ya,ada apa,tampanku?~" tanya Taeyeon genit. Suho bergidik ngeri ketika melihat gadis berambut pendek itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu.

"Berhenti menggodaku,nona Kim. Kau tahu siapa Zhang Yixing itu?" Tanya Suho sedikit penasaran.

Belum sempat Taeyeon menjawab,Suho sudah memberinya pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Kelas berapa dia?"

"Dia kelas..."

"Apakah dia yeoja?"

"A-ani..dia.."

"Kalau dia yeoja?cantik tidak?"

"Dia.."

"Apakah dia..."

 _ **BRAKK!**_

"AKU BAHKAN BELUM MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN MU,TUAN KIM! DAN KAU SEENAK JIDATNYA MENYERANGKU DENGAN PERTANYAAN BODOHMU ITU!"

Sudah cukup! Taeyeon tak kuat lagi menghadapi manusia tampan nan **_ogeb_** didepannya ini.

Suho hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Hehe...jangan marah-marah dong~" goda Suho. Taeyeon memutar bola matanya malas. Ia kemudian menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Suho tadi.

"Zhang Yixing,anak kelas 10 B..."

"Apakah dia yeoja?" Potong Suho.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku,pabbo!" Taeyeon menjitak kepala Suho keras.

Suho mendengus kesal. "Ya,ya..lanjutkan"

"Ck" , " dia namja. Tapi wajahnya cukup meragukan"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Suho cepat.

" _well,_ wajahnya sangat manis kalau kau mau tahu. Memiliki single dimple dan mata sayu seperti orang lagi _horny"_ jelas Taeyeon. Suho membulatkan bibirnya.

"Cantik tidak?" Pertanyaan bodoh nan konyol keluar begitu saja dari bibir seksi Suho.

 ** _PLETAK!_**

"Sudah kubilang dia namja!" Taeyeon mejitak kepala Suho sangat keras saking gemasnya.

"H-hei hei! Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau wajahnya meragukan kalau dia namja?" Tanya Suho. Tidak terima kepalanya dijitak oleh gadis mungil didepannya ini.

"Iyasih.. dia lumayan cantik untuk ukuran namja" ,Suho tersenyum miring.

' _sepertinya dia menarik,kkk..'_

* * *

Yixing menarik tas dan dasinya dengan cepat. Ia lalu berlari keluar apartemennya. Ia kemudian dengan cepat mengambil sepedanya yang sudah terparkir manis disamping apartemennya.

Namja manis itu melirik kearah arjoli coklatnya.

"SIAL! 10 MENIT LAGI UJIAN AKAN DIMULAI!" Pekik Yixing heboh lalu mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

.

.

Suho menatap cemas bangku disampingnya saat bel sudah berbunyi.

"Ck,kenapa dia belum datang juga?" Gumam Suho sangat pelan.

.

"Hei,diam-diam! Lee songsaenim yang akan mengawasi ujian kita!" Seorang namja berponi dan berkacamata culun berkata.

Seluruh kelas langsung hening.

 _ **DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

Suasana dikelas itu makin hening ketika Lee songsaenim memasuki kelas mereka dengan wajah datar nan menyeramkan.

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian menghadapi ujian. Pokoknya kalian harus berserius dan tidak menyontek saat ujian berlangsung,paham?!"

"P-paham.. songsaenim" jawab semua murid didalam kelas itu dengan wajah yang tegang.

Yup,Lee songsaenim adalah guru killer yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh murid disekolah itu.

Wajahnya saat diam saja menyeramkan. Apalagi saat marah.

..

Lee songsaenim melihat keseluruh penjuru kelas. Matanya tak sengaja melihat kearah bangku yang masih kosong disamping namja berwajah kelewat tampan itu. Mata Lee songsaenim menajam. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Suhoㅡsi namja berwajah kelewat tampan merasa tubuhnya makin menegang tatkala melihat sang guru killer itu berjalan kearahnya.

' _mati aku..mati aku..'_

Lee songsaenim sudah berada disamping Suho sekarang. Ia pun bertanya

"Siapa yang duduk disini?"

"Z-zhang Kicing, _ **ups,**_ maksudku Zhang Yixing,pak" jawab Suho takut-takut. Lee songsaenim mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa dia belum datang?" Tanyanya lagi.

"S-saya tidak tahu,pak. Kenal saja tidak" jawab Suho sedikit santai.

 _ **BRAKKK!**_

"Apa kamu bilang?!"

Suho memejamkan matanya ketika menerima bentakan dari guru killernya itu.

 _ **'** tolong Suho,mamaaaaaa...'_teriak Suho dalam hati.

"A-anyyeonghaseo.." suara lembut selembut permen kapas terdengar dari arah pintu kelas.

 ** _Demi boxernya yang bermotif batik,_** Suho akan mecium orang yang sudah menyelamatkan dia dari bentakan Lee songsaenim itu.

Lee songsaenim berjalan kearah namja yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas tersebut sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa Zhang Yixing?" Tanya Lee songsaenim sinis.

"T-tau,pak.." jawab Yixing takut-takut.

"Hm..bagus..." ucap Lee songsaenim berjalan memutari Yixing. Tak lupa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil melihat kearah Yixing yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan kau tahu hari ini ada ujian,wahai Zhang Yixing yang manis,hm?"

"T-tau,pak..sangat tau" jawab Yixing tambah takut.

"DAN KENAPA KAU TERLAMBAT,HAH?!" Suara Lee songsaenim menggema keseluruh penjuru dunia. Gak deng,suara Lee songsaenim menggema keseluruh penjuru kelas.

Yixing tersentak karena bentakan Lee songsaenim. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"M-maafkan saya,p-pak.. saya bangun kesiangan tadi. Belum lagi jalan macet" ucap Yixing sambil menahan airmatanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Lee songsaenim menghembuskan nafasnya. Mencoba bersabar.

"Hah..yasudah. Sana duduk ditempatmu!" Yixing langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Lee songsaenim dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ah,benarkah? Terimakasih banyak Lee songsaenim! Aku janji aku tidak akan terlambat lagi dan aku akan selalu menurutiㅡ"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat duduk!" Potong Lee sogsaenim. Yixing terdiam lalu berjalan lurus.

"Ehm,pak.." panggil Yixing takut-takut.

"Tempat dudukku dimana,ya?" Tanya Yixing polos membuat seluruh makhluk dikelas itu _sweatdrop._

* * *

Suho melirik kearah namja manis disampingnya.

' _oohh ini yang namanya Zhang Yixing itu..'_ batin Suho.

"Manis juga" gumamnya pelan.

Namja manis yang sedang mengerjakanㅡ ah sebenarnya dia bukan mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Ia hanya mengutuk betapa bodoh dirinya karena tidak belajar tadi malam. Ia sibuk bergadang demi menghabiskan episode terakhir drama favoritnya. Namja manis itu menoleh kearah sunbae tampannya.

Ia menatap sunbaenya seolah mengatakan ' _apa-yang-manis-sunbae?sunbae-lagi-makan-permen-ya?'_

Suho merasakan pipinya memanas ketika melihat wajah polos Yixing yang menatapnya. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke kertas ulangannya.

Yixing heran karena sikap sunbaenya itu. Akhirnya ia kembali membaca soal-soal laknat yang membuat kepalanya mau pecah itu.

.

.

30menit berlalu, Suho menutup pulpennya lalu duduk santai.

Yixing agak terkejut melihat sunbae disampingnya yang sudah selesai mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

' _waw..ternyata sunbae tampan satu ini pintar sekali,ya'_ batinnya takjub. Yixing kemudian beralih kepada lembar jawabannya yang masih kosong melompong. Ia mempoutkan bibirmya.

Suho sedikit melirik kearah Yixing. Dan...

 _ **homina**_

 _ **homina**_

 _ **hominaaa!**_

Suho hampir saja berteriak ketika melihay betapa _cute-_ nya hoobae disampingnya ini.

Bibir penuh nan merahnya ter- _pout_ sempurna,serta tangannya yang sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Suho berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak. Ia tidak mau dijadikan santapan pagi untuk Lee songsaenimnya. Tidak,terimakasih.

Yixing yan merasa semakin pusing melihat soal-soal itu pun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

' _sial,kalau saja ini bukan kertas soal ujian,sudah kubakar habis kertas laknat ini'_ batin Yixing kesal.

Ia kemudian melirik kearah sunbae disampingnya dan ternyataㅡ

ㅡohh..sunbae tampannya sedang melihatnya. Pipi Yixing memerah,lagi.

"K-kenapa melihat ku seperti itu,sunbae?" Tanya Yixing malu-malu dengan suara yang amat pelan. Suho tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"A-ah,aniyo" sangkal Suho. Yixing menatap sunbaenya heran lalu mengangkat bahunya. Ia kembali menatap kertas soalnya.

"Yaampun,susah sekali.. salah ku apa sampai kau berikan soal sesusah ini,YaTuhan.." gumam Yixing. Namun gumamannya dapat didengar oleh telinga tajam Suho. Suho yang merasa penasaran pun akhirnya melirik kearah kertas soal milik namja manis itu.

' _ck,soal semudah ini saja dia tak tahu'_ ucap Suho dalam hati,meremehkan.

Tangannya kemudian menarik kertas soal tersebut. Yixing terlihat panik

"E-eh,sunbae. Aku ingin mengerjakㅡ"

"Husttt..." Suho meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir penuh Yixing.

"Diam atau akan kulumat bibir penuhmu ini" ancam Suho. Yixing mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya kesal.

Suho menyeringai puas lalu melihat kearah kertas soal Yixing yang ada ditangannya. Ia kemudian membalik kertas tersebut.

"S-sunbae jangan.."pekik Yixing tertahan.

"Ppfftt..." Pipi Yixing memerah sempurna. Suho tertawa tanpa suara melihat banyak sekali gambaran abstrak yang dibuat Yixing dibalik kertas itu.

Seperti yang Suho lihat. Terdapat gambar unicorn dan tengkorak-tengkorak norak hasil gambaran namja manis itu.

"Sudah!" Ucap Yixing dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia mencoba merebut keras soalnya dari Suho.

"Diamlah,unicorn alay!"

"Dasar sunbae sok ganteng" dengus Yixing kesal.

"Hei,aku emang ganteng,ye" Yixing makin merengut. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Lee songsaenim yang sedang menelepon.

' _untunglah guru galak itu sedang menelepon'_ ucap Yixing dalam hati. Lega.

"Nih" . Sunbae kelewat tampannya itu mengembalikan kertas soalnya. Yixing tersenyum lega.

' _akhirnya aku menemukan pangeran tampan nan baik hati yang mauㅡ'_ ucapan Yixing terhenti ketika melihat kertas soal itu. Bukannya jawaban yang ia dapat,malahan..

 _ **doodle nama alay bin norak**_

 _ **"**_ fak..."Wajah Yixing memerah menahan marah.

"Sialan kau!" Umpat Yixing dengan suara pelan lalu mencubit pinggang Suho keras-keras.

"YAK! WAKTUNYA TINGGAL 5 MENIT LAGI . YANG SUDAH SELESAI SILAHKAN KUMPULKAN DAN KELUAR!" Ucap Lee songsaenim dengan suara lantang. Yixing membulatkan matanya.

Suho tertawa puas dalam hati. Ia kemudian memeletkan lidahnya kepada Yixing lalu berjalan kedepan untung mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya.

' _SIALAN KAU! AKAN KU POTONG ANU MU NANTI YA,ASDFGHJKL"_

 ** _ENDㅡ_**

* * *

 _ **hehe,halo semuanya. How are yu? Wkwkw.**_

 _ **Maaf ya kalo jarang nongol di ffn skrg. Mana ff yang laen belom pada di lanjutin lagi. Tapi tenang.. author yang maha unyu ini bakal ngelanjutin kok ffnya .ggg**_

 ** _MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA FF ABSURD INI ㈷7 JANGAN LUPA JUGA REVIEWNYA,ㅋㅋㅋ.._**

 ** _OHYA,MAU KENALAN SAMA AUTHOR?FOLLOW AJA IGNYA YA adindarskyyy_**

 ** _Wkwkw,okey. Sekian terima oppa㈵8_**


End file.
